Santa Is Too Real
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *Apart of my Got To Go My Own Way Series* Christmas 2006, The Reso Family party is never complete without a freakout and a couple of Naughty Santa little helpers. *ONE SHOT*


Santa Is Too Real.

By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.

A/N: This was inspired by watching an old Impact show from Christmas 2007. I only own Ajay, Mollie belongs to Demi, Tessa to Angel. and Bailey who is metioned belongs to BourneBetter67. Takes place in 2006

"Is this such a good idea?" Petey Williams asked his former team mate who was standing on the end of the shopping cart with her boyfriend standing behind her pushing it. "I am sure, besides it's all Jay's idea anyways and he is just as stubborn as I am." Ashton answered. "Have you heard from Bailey?" Alex asked looking over at the blonde. She shook her head no, 'I have tried calling and calling. It doesn't seem like Bay to up and just leave like that." Alex nodded his head as they went down another isle. "OH! Just a heads up, since Adam is going to be there so are some guys from the WWE." "Like?" Eric asked.

"The Big Show, Jericho of course, Rey-Rey, Batista, Benoit. I think. I don't know I kind of tuned them out after she said that I could invite you guys." Ashton answered. "At least you are being honest." Alex laughed as Ashton nodded her head as she dug her phone out of her purse. Her eyes widen when she saw the text message. From Tessie; We are wearing Mrs. Claus's outfits no if's and or buts about it. Mollie is wearing one too. "Great." Ashton stated. 'What?" Chris asked. "I have to wear a freaking costume." Ashton answered her voice carrying a whine to it.

"You love dressing up." Chris stated as he stopped walking. "I usually do but this is gonna suck. If I know Tess, they are going to be revealing, I just don't want to fight off Batista or what other pig that is going to be there." Ashton said. Chris was already picturing what kind of fun they could have with outfit. "Stop whatever you are thinking Joshua Harter, we are going to be in my big brother's house, I don't think he would like the fact that his baby sister would be upstairs having sex with her boyfriend." Ashton stated poking her boyfriend playfully in the chest. Chris laughed and pulled her into him, "Its worth a shot." Ashton shook her head.

"Do we have to wear these?" Mollie asked looking at the outfit that Ashton just handed her. 'Yes. From what Adam was telling me last night, they have Jay or Jerky dressing up as Santa for Jerky's kids." Ashton answered, "I wouldn't put that on until we get up there." "Why?" Mollie asked. "Because Alex would probably eat you alive seeing you wearing that." Ashton answered smirked. Mollie shook her head laughing. "What shoes are you wearing?" Mollie asked. "I have a pair of killer red heels up in the closet in my room at Jay's house that I am going to wear with it." "That will drive Chris up the wall." "I know, that's why they are there instead of down here." Ashton grinned evilly.

The TNA gang got up to Jay Reso's house, Ashton walked right up to the house not bothering to knock. "HELLO! ANYONE HOME!" "BUGGY!" Jay shouted as he came down the stairs and hugging her. 'Jay! Let go can't breath! Besides you just saw me at the tapings." Ashton stated as he let her go. "Sorry, I am just glad you are here.' Ashton nodded her head, knowing that he was relived that she forgave him for not telling her that he was joining TNA and his whole affair with Tessa. "Promise me you won't punch Tessa tonight?" he asked. "I promise I won't try punching anyone's lights out." Ashton stated rolling her eyes. Jay nodded his head somewhat happy.

Mollie and Ajay were her room getting ready for the party, they had kicked their boyfriends out of the room. Ashton fidgeted and pulled her red skirt down again. "Ajay it's just me in here." Mollie stated. "I know." the blonde stated as she turned around from where she had been putting her eyeliner on. "I just hate wearing tiny skirts like this." Ashton answered looking down her red skirt that she had on. 'Don't worry about it." Mollie sang as she elbowed her fellow blonde out of the way of the way of the mirror.

Alex and Chris waited for their girlfriends to come down the stairs. They heard laughter as a door closed. They both sucked in deep breaths seeing their girlfriends, both of them were wearing short skirts. Mollie in green, Ajay in red. Mollie's top meet her skirt while Ajay was in bra like top. Both girls had on Santa hats. "I think they are drooling." Mollie muttered to Ajay who giggled as they walked down the last step together.

"Tessie!' Ashton shouted from where she was sitting on Chris' lap as he talked to Eric. "What!" the southern woman asked turning around. Ashton stood up from her boyfriend's lap and walked towards the former WWE diva. "Thank you for making us wear these." Ashton stated. "Where did your blonde friend go?" "Mollie?" seeing Tessa's nodded, Ashton smirked, "See Alex doesn't have the self control that Chris does." "You trained him well haven't you?" Tessa asked. "You have no idea." Ajay giggled.

"Babe, we should really get back in there." Mollie giggled pushing her boyfriend away from her. Alex groaned, "You are such a tease." "I know." Mollie laughed. "You have been hanging out with Ajay too much." Alex stated. "So? Me wanting going back in there has nothing to do with her. I heard Eric had this thing for Santa and Ajay said something about one of the guys dressing up as Santa. I don't want to miss it."

"Hey Adam!" Ashton called. "Yes?" "When is you know who coming?" Ashton asked. "Any second." Adam answered winking at his sister. Ashton giggled and turned her attention back to Petey who was sitting next to her. "Where were you two?" Eric asked seeing Alex and Mollie coming back into the house, "You missed Tomko pressing Ajay over his head." Mollie looked at the blonde shocked. "He did. Don't ask.' Ashton stated. Mollie went to ask her why anyways but was cut off by a loud Ho, Ho, Ho. And a loud SANTA! From Eric. The two blondes looked at each before they started laughing. Ashton buried her face into her boyfriend's neck when Eric looked over at her.

"HEY! AJAY!' "WHAT OH FAT ONE!" Ashton shouted back causing her friends to laugh. Jay glared at her playfully, "Why don't you come sit on Santa's lap?" "TESSA FIRST!" "WHY ME!" Tessa shouted back from where she stood next to Jay. "Because you are the oldest." Ashton answered. "You are such a bitch." Tessa said as she flipped off Ajay. "Love you too Tessie." Ashton stated blowing a raspberry at her.

"Ajay! Do you know Santa?" Eric asked excited. Ashton looked over at him, "Yes Eric, I know Santa, hence why I am dressed up as one of his helpers." "And I am glad you are.' Chris said lowly to her, "We are going to have some with this outfit tonight." "I have been an awful good girl." Ashton stated causing Chris to chuckle before he leaned in to nibble on her neck. "AJAY! YOUR TURN!" Jay called causing Ashton and Chris to groan.

The blonde stood up and sauntered to over where "Santa" was sitting, seeing the familiar blue eyes of her oldest adopted brother, she rolled her eyes. "Come sit down little girl and tell Santa what you want for Christmas." Ashton cocked an eyebrow at him an devilish smirk forming as she leaned into whisper to him what she wanted for Christmas in his ear. Jericho slowly turned 50 shades of red, hearing what his adopted sister wanted.

"Why is Santa blushing?' Eric asked. "She better not have done what I think she did." Petey laughed seeing Ashton stand up from where she had been perched on Santa's knee, she scooped and pecked his cheek. Giggling she bounced back over to where they were sitting, "Your turn Moll." She giggled before she kissed Chris.

"Ajay what did you say to Santa?" Eric asked. "Sweetie, that's not Santa." Ashton answered. "Yes it is!" "No it's not. It's Jerky dressed up as Santa." "NO! It's really Santa Claus!" Eric stated. "CHRIS!" Ashton called making Chris Jericho turn to his adopted sister still fully dressed in his costume. "Yes Bubbalou?" he asked. 'Telling Eric, who you are." Chris pulled his wig and beard off, "I am Chris Irvine."

"NO! SANTA IS REAL! WHY ARE YOU DRESSING UP LIKE HIM!" Eric shouted distressed. "Eric, Santa isn't real." Mollie stated. "We have been though this Eric, he isn't real." Petey stated while Ashton nodded her head, they had gone though this when they were on Team Canada. Eric stiffened and looked coldly at his friends, "Santa is too real. And I will prove it." With that Eric turned to walk out of the room but ran into the wall, he fell to the floor passed out. "Just leave him." Ashton stated towards her big brothers, 'He needs to sleep off the booze."


End file.
